


private lessons

by oceanicspirit



Series: silver fox Steve [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Silver Fox Steve Rogers, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: Natasha Romanov was the definition of a perfect college student: good grades and never let any men distract her. Until she met her new art professor.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: silver fox Steve [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153484
Comments: 21
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all and welcome to this new and exciting project I have started. At the moment "i won't be denied by you" and "rewritten" are currently taking a backseat for the moment. 
> 
> Initially this was meant to be a one-shot, and then a two-shot, and idk might be 3 or 4 parts, not really sure. Anyways I wrote this because I'm going crazy over silver fox Steve based on this edit  
> https://angrybirdcr.tumblr.com/post/635336608722419712/silverfoxedits-andy-barber
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

Natasha Romanoff had it all

Looks

Charm

Smarts

She was everything a perfect college student was. The redhead always did well in all of her classes and paid attention to her professors teachings. She hung out with good people and never got in trouble once. Well if she did get in trouble, she was clever enough to get out of it. She rarely dated, and when she did, the romance never lasted more than three weeks. 

_ Boys _

Is what she considered these so called college males. She wasn’t stupid to not ignore what their true intentions were with her. Natasha would play innocent to the point where the guys made their intentions clear and just wanted to fuck her. She was aware of the gazes she got from guys, the redhead was curvy and had a lithe built thanks to her years of doing ballet and other forms of martial arts. She had the brawns to go with her foreign beauty. 

Being a natural redhead Russian made you on the top of  _ every  _ guy’s list

Despite being called perfect, Natasha also loved danger. She drove a dark red Porsche and wasn’t afraid to drive it full speed. Fast cars were her life and she made it known when she got to drive a new sports car every month, still her Porsche was her pride and joy as it was the first car she bought. Her reputation earned her a dangerous nickname.

_ Black Widow _

Almost every guy on campus wanted her, even professors, and every girl envied her. 

Despite all of this, not one terrible rumor surrounded her. The guys that broke up with her wouldn’t dare to start cruel rumors about her. Barely anyone had the balls or the courage to try to make an awful fake rumor about the redhead. 

_ Untouchable _

She was untouchable and unbreakable. Some of her college peers (who had known her in high school) knew from first hand, how unbreakable Natasha was. During her second year of high school, a random boy started a rumor about the redhead about how she gave the male teachers blow jobs just to pass all of her AP courses. Natasha found the boy and faced him head on, everyone saw how scared the boy was when Natasha talked to him. There was no tint of anger in her voice and she seemed eerily calm, yet everyone could feel the danger in her words. Despite this incident, no one back in high school called her a bitch or a bully. The principal couldn’t suspend her but just gave her a verbal warning, still that didn’t tarnish her reputation of being a good perfect.

“Natasha!” Looking up from her book she spotted a familiar ginger head. 

“Hey Pepper,” the redhead smiled and patted the empty spot next to her on the bench, “no Tony?”

Pepper just laughed and shook her head, “Tony’s too busy scouting out the new transfer professor.”

“Transfer professor?”

The other woman nodded her head, “Apparently he’s going to be the new art professor for Art in Media 220.”

Natasha frowned, “Is there something wrong with Mr. Wentworth?”

“This morning Mr. Wentworth had a stroke and got rushed to the hospital. He took this as a sign to finally retire from teaching. I mean the guy is like 85.”

“To get a brand new professor this late in the semester.” Natasha closed her book and her frown deepened. 

“Look, I know we’re like halfway through the semester, and Mrs. Abbington is making sure this new guy will stick to Mr. Wentworth’s original syllabus.” 

“That’s good to know,” everyone knew that Mrs. Abbington didn’t like it when lessons in any of the art classes derailed. No professor was able to change their syllabus once she approved of it. Didn’t matter if the professor had tenure or her friend. Mrs. Abbington was a 74 year old woman who was the head of the art department and didn’t like any changes. 

There was an incident about three years ago when an art professor had to get emergency surgery during the fall semester. The professor that filled in tried to do something different with the class, and once Mrs. Abbington heard the dramatic changes, she immediately fired that substitute professor.

The two friends bid each other goodbye before heading over to their next class. Natasha’s calculus class flew by pretty quickly and she had barely paid attention, still curious to know who her art substitute professor would be. As Natasha strolled through the campus, she heard students murmuring, and they were all saying the same thing.

_ “Hey did you hear about the new transfer professor?” _

_ “Oh my god I heard he’s a total hottie.” _

_ “I wonder if he’s single.” _

_ “He’s definitely not married, I didn’t see a ring on his finger.” _

_ “I heard he’s got a great ass.” _

Natasha inwardly rolled her eyes at the comments. She never understood why some of her fellow peers talked about these sorts of things especially with this new professor. Natasha liked guys, but could never understand why some of her female students talked about guys who were extremely hot in their eyes. Then again, Natasha had focused more on her school work and studies to even bother with her desires. Sure she’s had intimacy with some of her exes (well there were only 3 she bothered to sleep with) but none of them really gave her any mind blowing experiences. Natasha had assumed all guys were the same and that they would perform the same with their female partners, she always heard about guys not really trying to pleasure their lovers. 

“Hey there Natasha!” Waving at the redhead was her friend Maria Hill and standing next to her was her boyfriend Sam Wilson.

“Hey guys,” she smiled at the two, “ready to meet our new professor?”   
“From what I hear, he’s made the class more interesting than Wentworth,” Sam crossed his arms behind his head.

Natasha glared at him, “Mr. Wentworth isn’t that bad!”

“Oh come on Natasha, the guy would drone on and then lose track of what he was talking about because he delved more into the background of the subject,” said Maria. “I mean I know he’s supposed to be giving us information, but  _ not _ that much.”

“It’s helpful to always know more about a subject during a speech,” the redhead pouted.

Sam just chuckled, “Hey take it easy. We like Wentworth too, but I heard the new professor makes learning a whole lot fun plus I heard he did something cool with the end of the semester project.”

Natasha raised a brow,, “He got Mrs. Abbington to let him change something?”

“Well nothing too drastic, just an addon from what we’ve been hearing about,” Maria shrugged.

The redhead nodded, “Alright, let’s go.”

*****

The trio took their usual seats, Sam and Maria sat somewhere in the middle of the class while Natasha took her seat in the back by the window. She noticed that some of her female classmates tried to get seats by the front and some were even unbuttoning the first two buttons of their blouses. The redhead had to inwardly roll her eyes at their actions and shook her head and took out her notebook. The sounds of laptops turning on were heard while some students took out their tablets and others took out notebooks as well. Some of her fellow male classmates were all complaining about how some of the females in their classes were looking pretty for the new professor. 

_ “A friend of mine told me this new professor isn’t that bad looking.” _

_ “What are you kidding?” _

_ “How old is this guy anyways?” _

_ “What makes this old man so special anyways?” _

_ “Hey is it true that even your girlfriend got swept away by this new professor?” _

_ “Fuck off man!” _

Everyone became quiet as the door opened. Even Natasha became nervous as the tension filled the room. 

_ The rumors did not do this professor any justice _

The moment the professor came in, everyone became quiet. All eyes followed the blonde professor as he walked to the desk. He placed his bag next to it and then looked at the class and gave off a charming boyish smile.

“Good afternoon class, I’m your new professor, Steve Rogers.” He turned around and began to write his name on the board. 

All the girls (even Maria and Natasha) stared at his ass that his dress pants couldn’t hide. Some guys were jealous as well. Steve turned around and smiled once again.

“You guys can call me: Steve, Mr. Rogers, professor, professor Rogers, or whatever.”

“Can we call you daddy,” one of the girls seated in the front asked while giggling.

Steve just chuckled and rubbed his head, “How about we don’t.”

Now Natasha understood what all the gossip was about. The man had blonde hair but there was a mix of gray in there as well in his short trimmed beard. She could literally hear every female student gasped as he took off his jacket and now showed off a tailored grey vest with a white dress shirt underneath that looked a little too tight. He had gorgeous blue eyes that now shone as he sported on a pair of glasses. Natasha felt herself get a little too hot. 

*****

As the class went on, Natasha felt herself barely concentrating. Not only was Mr. Rogers hot, but his voice captivated her as well. She inwardly berated herself for thinking such things. Still he did make the class more enjoyable than Mr. Wentworth (even she had to admit) but he also spoke with passion too. It was clear that Mr. Rogers was an artist and wasn’t afraid to show it. 

“Before class is finished, I’d like to talk to you all about your final project.” Steve took out the syllabus that Mr. Wentworth had written. “I know he had written about choosing a decade and creating your own drawing, painting, or sculpture about it and write why you chose it. But I’m also adding something else. I know there are some of you here with  _ other _ artistic abilities, such as singing and dancing. So what I’m doing is allowing you guys to use your own artistic abilities for this project as well. If you have any other questions, feel free to see me after class, in the art department or email me. Other than that, class is dismissed.”

Everyone got up and started to excitedly chatter with one another. A few guys talked about how their band should perform for the class. Couples talked about certain dances they should do. Now Natasha understood the addon that Mr. Rogers did. As she collected her notes and getting ready to leave the room, Mr. Rogers spoke up.

“Ms. Romanov,” the redhead turned around and found him leaning against his desk, “I heard that you’re a ballet dancer.”

Natasha nodded, “Yes I am, well I was.”

Steve just chuckled and that made her lightly blush, “I do hope you’ll choose to do ballet for the final project.”

“We’ll see, have a good day Mr. Rogers.”

“Have a good day Ms. Romanoff.”

*****

“You have to do it!” Maria nearly shouted at Natasha as they were near the parking lot of the campus.

“Jesus Maria, calm down,” Natasha rubbed her ear, “besides it’s been a while since I’ve danced.”

“Oh please, Pepper tells me that you practice in the auditorium after your classes on Thursdays.” Natasha just blushed. “I’m sure Mr. Rogers would like to see how flexible you are,” the brunette wiggled her eyebrows.

“Oh gross Maria, he’s old enough to be my father.”

The other woman just grinned, “Bet you’d like to call him  _ daddy _ too.”

Natasha just blushed, “Shut up you, you better stop before I decide not to take you out for ice cream.”

“I’m just joking Nat,” Maria giggled, “I don’t blame you for liking Mr. Rogers, I mean he’s got a nice ass.”

“Don’t you have a boyfriend?”   
“I look but I don’t touch,” the other woman held her hands up in defense. “Hey what’s going on over there?”

The two women saw a small crowd and walked over. They noticed a few male students circled around. 

“Holy shit Mr. Rogers is that really yours?!”

“That’s a Ducati Diavel!”

Natasha and Maria were able to worm their way in the front and they were shocked at what they saw. Instead of his three piece suit attire, their art professor now sported a pair of jeans, Timberland boots, a white shirt (that seemed a bit too tight) and a black leather jacket. 

“This beauty is mine alright,” Steve’s leather gloved hand stroked the bike, “took a while to save up for it, but totally worth it.”

“Gotta say, teach, you’re a badass,” said one of the male students.

“Bet you pick up all sorts of chicks with this,” another one spoke up.

“Come on Mr. Rogers, you gotta share some of your exploits with us,” a third male voice rang out.

Steve just chuckled, “I appreciate the image you guys have of me. But unfortunately I’m terrible with women.”

“WHAT?!” The group of guys shouted.

“No way!” The first one cried out. 

Steve had to calm down the group of guys as they continued to ask him questions. “Ease up boys, it’s my first day,” Steve felt himself getting nervous.

“That’s enough,” Natasha’s voice rang through the crowd and the guys all quieted down. “Take it easy on Mr. Rogers, you all don’t want to deal with Mrs. Abbington if she finds out that Mr. Rogers had to quit because you all kept harassing him.”

“Sorry Mr. Rogers,” the group apologized and then left.

“Thank you Ms. Romanov,” Steve gave her his boyish smile.

The redhead lightly blushed, “It was no problem, besides they also got in the way of my car.” She motioned towards the Porsche that was parked one car down by Steve’s bike. 

“That’s a nice ride Ms. Romanov, never pegged you for that type of person.”

Natasha’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance, “Oh and what person did you peg me for Mr. Rogers?”

Steve shrugged, “The safe person I guess.”

Maria felt the tension between the two. “Mr. Rogers don’t you have a girlfriend or wife to go home to?”

“Unfortunately I have neither of those, but I do have a dog to go home to.” Steve began to turn the handles of his Ducati. “Have a good day ladies,” he winked at Natasha’s direction before speeding off.

“You hear that Natasha, no girlfriend or wife. Looks like Mr. Rogers is single.”

Natasha blushed furiously, “That doesn’t mean anything, I’m sure he has a boyfriend or maybe a husband...or maybe a friend with benefits.”

Maria just chuckled and shook her head, “Well I’m not sure about playing for the other team, considering he just winked at you.”

“He probably had something in his eye, that’s all.” Natasha walked over to her car. “Let’s just go and get some ice cream.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's feelings for her new art professor have finally been resolved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with the newest chapter! I'm so happy that many people have taken a liking to silver fox Steve. 
> 
> In this chapter we get some steamy wet dreams

Never in her life did Natasha feel frustrated more than ever. She had finished her homework a few minutes ago and now was currently in her bathtub trying to relax but barely succeeding. The conversation she had with Maria a few hours ago had kept playing in her head.

_ (The two friends managed to get their ice cream and took a seat in the corner of the shop. Natasha had set her bowl down as she rummaged through her bag for her tablet. Maria sat across from her smirking behind her cone. The redhead looked at her friend with a raised brow. _

_ “What?” _

_ “Oh nothing,” the brunette waved off and began to eat her treat. _

_ Natasha narrowed her eyes at the other woman before turning her tablet on and began to do some school work. It was a few minutes of silence before Maria decided to speak up. _

_ “So are you going to do ballet for the project?” _

_ Natasha sighed as she ate some of her ice cream, “Not this again.” _

_ “Oh come on, I mean even Steve asked if you were.” _

_ “Steve?” _

_ Maria shrugged her shoulders, “He doesn’t mind us calling him by his first name, but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you calling him daddy.” _

_ “Not this again,” the redhead shook her head, “why are you even bringing this up?” _

_ “Oh come on, I noticed how enticed you were with our new professor. Saw you looking at his  _ assets _ too when he turned around.” _

_ Natasha blushed, “I wasn’t!” _

_ “Sure, because the board was definitely a lot further south where your eyes were glued,” the other woman grinned. _

_ “Oh shut up,” Natasha ate another spoonful of her frozen treat, “I wasn’t the only one looking.” _

_ “True,” Maria placed her chin on her unoccupied hand, “but it’s your opinion that matters.” _

_ “Why does mine matter?” _

_ “Because you never show any interest in guys! And the one guy you just managed to show an  _ extreme _ interest just happens to be a total DILF!” _

_ “Maria,” Natasha hissed at her friend, “you’re getting a bit of attention, quiet down before you get us kicked out.” _

_ “Sorry,” she apologized at the weird looks she was getting, “don’t mind us.” Maria looked back at her friend. “Oh don’t look at me like that, you know you totally wanna him to bang you.” _

_ “We are not having this discussion in an ice cream shop especially when kids could be hearing us.” _

_ Maria just rolled her eyes, “Kids minds get corrupted with or without my help, anyways, so are you gonna show how flexible you are for Steve?” _

_ “I hate you so much right now.” _

_ “I’m your best friend, you totally love me.”) _

“Stupid Maria,” the redhead grumbled into the soapy water. 

She couldn’t help but think about how tight his jeans looked on him when she saw him out of his three piece suit. Sure he looked hot all dressed up, but his out of work attire was something else. Natasha had to try not to stare at his abs and the crotch area. To be honest those jeans of his, wasn’t doing a very good job of hiding his dick. Natasha had to guess that he definitely was above average even if it wasn’t hard. 

“Fuck Natasha get it together, he’s old enough to be your father,” she slapped her cheeks.

_ I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you calling him daddy _

Natasha snarled at her friend’s words. She really hated Maria for putting such thoughts in her head. 

_ Can we call you daddy? _

The words that one her classmates said rang through the redhead’s mind. 

_ Daddy _

_ Daddy _

Unconsciously, Natasha closed her eyes and her right hand began to move downward right towards her throbbing pussy. 

_ “Don’t you feel nice and tight for daddy,” his voice whispered in her ear as two of his thick fingers moved inside of her. “You’re doing such a good job for me baby girl.” _

_ Natasha mewled as he kept hitting that one spot. Her nails dug into his strong biceps. Dark piercing blue eyes looked down at her. The lights emphasized the gray in his blonde hair. _

_ “Gotta stretch you out, make you nice and loose for daddy’s cock,” he grinned as she clenched on his fingers, “daddy got you excited baby girl?” _

_ “Yes daddy,” she moaned as she grinded against his hand. _

_ Steve chuckled against her ear, her body shivered as his beard brushed against her neck. Her back is arching off the bed as he adds a third finger and all three curl inside of her.  _

_ “Come for daddy baby girl,” she cries out her name as her body spasms in pure bliss. “Such a good girl.” _

_ “S-Steve!” His tongue is now lapping at her dripping entrance. _

_ “Watch daddy eat you out,” she manages to open her eyes a bit but then they widened as her juices soaked his silver blonde beard. “You taste so good, come for me once more baby girl.” _

_ And once again Natasha obeys his command. Steve kisses her skin as he whispers soft praises to her. Telling her how good she is and how wonderful she tastes.  _

_ “You ready for daddy’s cock?” _

_ Natasha looks down and sees his cock, fully erect and dripping with pre-come. It’s long and big and her body is craving to have it inside. She wants him to stretch her out and ruin her for any other man. _

_ “You want daddy’s cock?” She nods and Steve chuckles, “Use your words baby girl.” _

_ “I want daddy’s cock in me!” _

_ “And what do you want daddy’s cock do to you?” _

_ “I want daddy’s cock to stretch me out and fill me up!” _

_ “That’s my baby girl,” she whimpers as his cock rubs against her pussy, “daddy’s gonna fill you up nice and good. Gonna get you pregnant with daddy’s come.” _

Natasha bites her lip as she comes hard on her fingers and ends her wet dream. She gasps and realizes what she had done.

“Fuck,” she whispers into the dark of her bedroom, “goddamn it Maria,” the redhead curses out her best friend.

Natasha realizes that she had a wet dream about her professor. With a growl she gets out of her bed and heads into the kitchen of her apartment. She stays in one of the flats that are about 20 minutes away from the college campus. The building complex has many people from couples to college students and college students get a special discount with a valid student ID and paperwork from the dean. Once drinking her cup of water, Natasha stretches and does a few ballet warm ups in her living room. She thinks about Maria and Steve asking her if she’s going to do ballet for the final project. Her mind races to think about how Steve would react to her flexibility and immediately blushes.

“Jesus Natasha get it together,” she scolds herself and stops herself. She looks at the mirror she has in the living room, it’s been used to allow Natasha how her posture is whenever she dances. A blush appears on her cheeks as she pictures Steve wrapping his arms around her waist as she stretches out in front of the mirror.

_ “Would you like daddy to fuck you in front of the mirror?” _

Natasha feels herself getting wet and shakes her head. 

“Stop thinking about your professor like that,” she looks at her reflection in the mirror with much resolve, “You are Natasha Romanoff, you are the perfect college student and you don’t go head over heels with boys and men, no matter how hot they are!” 

*****

Natasha felt extremely wearer as she walked through the college campus. She could barely sleep and ended up studying and figuring out what to do for her final project for her art class. The redhead managed to get about 2 hours of sleep in before waking up to her alarm. Unfortunately a cold shower didn’t do much as she pictured Steve’s body pressed against her to keep her warm. Natasha ended up going to Starbucks and ordered a venti with 10 shots of espresso (that definitely shocked the workers) and just added a bit of cream and sugar. Despite being extremely groggy, she still managed to look normal thanks to perfectly concealing the bags under her eyes. She was about to take another swig of her drink before bumping into someone.

“Ms. Romanoff are you alright?” 

The redhead looked up and noticed it was Steve Rogers, the handsome professor was sporting another three piece suit and his glasses. A look of worry was etched onto his face and he had his hand out to help her up. Natasha took in the sight and the bright morning sun made the grays in his hair pop out. She gasped as she noticed something on his white dress shirt.

“I’m so sorry professor, quickly Natasha pulled out her handkerchief and proceeded to dab the cloth on his shirt, hoping to get the stain out. “I didn’t mean to spill my coffee on you!”

The young woman paused when Steve wrapped his hand around her wrist. She took in the feel of his calloused fingers on her skin.

“Don’t worry Natasha, I apologize for not paying attention, I got too caught up in a book I was reading,” he picked up a copy of  _ Fly Boys _ , “but let me ask again, are you okay?”

“Yes I’m fine professor, I’m really sorry for ruining your shirt.”

Steve just chuckled and let go of her hand, “Don’t worry about it,” his eyes noticed that his student winced as she moved the hand that was on the ground, “let me see your hand.” Natasha did as she was told and they both noticed the scraps and a bit of blood coming out. “Best go see a nurse,” he noticed she was going to use her now dirty handkerchief. “You’re going to infect it,” the professor pulled out his own that was colored dark blue and wrapped it around her hand, “now off you go,” he carefully lifted her up and smiled. 

“Thanks Mr. Rogers,” she murmured with a small blush, “but please let me pay for the cleaning bill for your shirt.”

“Ms. Romanoff I appreciate the offer but you don’t have to. Like I said, it was my fault, now make your way to the nurse’s office like I told you, and I’ll see you later, okay?” He gave her a wink.

“Okay,” quickly she turned around and headed off to the nurse’s office to get her hand wrapped up. 

*****

The moment Natasha entered her Art in Media 220 class, she noticed the entire room was buzzing. She walked to her normal seat and noticed Maria and Sam (Maria was in the middle of the two) sitting by the desks on her right. 

“Why aren’t you two in your usual spots?”

Maria just grinned, “It’s college, we don’t have assigned seats.”

“Besides didn’t you hear the rumor,” Sam asked the redhead.

“What rumor,” Natasha raised a brow.

The brunette just grinned, “Apparently our professor is wearing an entirely new outfit today.”

Natasha blushed in embarrassment as the morning incident flashed in her mind. She wasn’t over the fact that she had accidentally spilled coffee over Steve’s dress shirt, nor was she over at how gentle he was when he wrapped his handkerchief over her wound. The redhead snapped out of her thoughts the moment everyone was quiet and a few students murmured. The silver fox of a teacher walked into the room with a pair of dark denim on, Timberlands and a beige colored button up cardigan. When he turned around everyone gasped as he wore a gray tri blend henley shirt with the three buttons undone, but what caught everyone’s eye was a tattoo peeking out from his clavicle.

“Evening class,” Steve smiled and began his lecture.

*****

Natasha felt frustrated the moment Steve gave everyone time to think about their final projects. Some girls didn’t hide their lust towards the professor, still his shy nature wasn’t helping because it just made him more charming. One female student had the audacity to stroke his hand as she had a “question” about one of the topics he taught in the class. 

Maria noticed the small signs Natasha was showing when she felt angry and annoying. She grinned inwardly knowing that the redhead was really head over heels for their professor. Natasha stormed out of the class with Sam and Maria tailing after her, the redhead didn’t even bother stopping when Steve was calling out her name.

*****

“So are you gonna do it,” Maria asked as the three sat down at one of the outdoor tables on campus.

“Do what,” Sam asked his girlfriend.

She grinned at her boyfriend, “Steve had asked Natasha if she was gonna do ballet.”

“Girl you definitely gotta, bet the teach would be all over you!”

“See!” Maria smiled at her boyfriend, “Even Sam agrees.”

“I’ll do it,” Natasha muttered under her breath. The couple looked at their friend in confusion. “I’ll do it!” She slammed her hands on her table but winced when the injured hand made contact with the wooden furniture. “I’ll dance for him.”

Maria just grinned, “Oh so you’ll just be dancing for Steve?”

The redhead blushed and sat down, “I didn’t mean it like that!”

Sam laughed, “Natasha you were obviously angry at all the women in the class. I mean it wasn’t obvious to everyone, but it was obvious to us.”

She glared at the male, “You two are insufferable.”

“I can’t wait to see what Steve will think about your  _ dancing _ ,” the brunette wiggled her eyebrows.

*****

Natasha took a deep breath as she reached the art department office, she knocked on the door before given permission to come in. 

“I’m here to see Professor Rogers,” she told the secretary.

“Mr. Rogers is in his office, so you can go ahead and see him,” she pointed at Mr. Wentworth’s office. “He’s currently using Mr. Wentworth’s office until the former returns.”

“Thank you,” Natasha walked over to her old professor’s office and knocked. 

“Come in,” Steve’s muffled voice answered.

The redhead opened the door and saw the professor pause his typing. He was wearing the cardigan but the sleeves were rolled up. What caught her eye was the clavicle tattoo that was peeking.

“Ah Ms. Romanoff, how are you doing today?”

“I’m doing alright, once again I’d like to apologize for spilling coffee on your shirt.”

Steve chuckled and Natasha blushed as images from her wet dream appeared in her mind. “It’s okay, and how’s the hand?”

“Doing fine,” she waved her bandaged hand.

“Good, I’m glad,” he smiled, “so what can I do for you?”

“I’m here to talk to you about what I decided for my final project.”

Steve smiled and motioned for her to take a seat. “Go ahead Ms. Romanoff, I’m listening.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the life of Steve and Natasha presents her project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta say this was a bit of a lengthy chapter. I also want to include Steve's POV (despite this story mainly being told in Natasha's). This chapter is where things get interesting.
> 
> Also here's the link for the song that Natasha is using during her presentation  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlQsnMZj3t4&ab_channel=ErikK%C3%A4llberg
> 
> There's also a lot of time skipping, but it's for the sake of plot. I promise next chapter we get to the smut.

Steve Rogers was a man who appreciated the arts, no matter what form they took. He could indulge in a good book (mainly he favored WWII related stories) or spend a night out watching a play. It helped that both his parents were very well known patrons in the world of art. Art had intrigued him and ended up pursuing a career in the art field. Steve was also a well known artist though his arts were under his fake name, Nomad. Besides learning different types of art, Steve was also taught how to be a gentleman. This of course led to many women seeking his affection, the blonde wasn’t stupid as to know their intentions with him. The only relationship he had was with an old friend from high school and college, of course they broke up during the second year of college. Peggy and Steve had started dating in junior year of college, both parents thought this was a great opportunity for their families to become the biggest name in the world of art. While the Rogers were well known patrons, the Carters specialized in ancient jewelry. Unfortunately their hopes were crushed as their children announced their break ups but promised to be friends. Still the two families were still able to collaborate as the Rogers were able to get the Carters their own gallery in New York. 

Though it was Peggy who wanted to break up after meeting a young MI6 agent named Daniel Sousa. Daniel had visited one of Carter’s traveling priced jewelry that was debuting in London, Peggy was appointed to work over there and make sure the set up was going smoothly. They had done a pre-opening and Daniel was assigned to head over there. The young agent began to ask specific questions about the jewel and Peggy had answered every single one of them. During their interaction, Daniel and Peggy hit it off well and that’s when she knew she had to break up with Steve. After her month-long work in London, Peggy had returned back to the States to resume her normal college life. Of course this led to Steve and Peggy’s break up. Steve was happy that she had found someone in London while she was helping out her parents, but it still hurt. 

When Steve went over to Bucky’s place and told him and Wanda about the break up with Peggy, Bucky invited Steve over to come with them to watch a ballet show. The man knew that art was always able to distract Steve from reality. Two weeks passed and all three of them headed over to the Lincoln Center Theater for the show. The show that was being presented was  _ Cinderella _ . Halfway through the show, Bucky peered over to Steve to make sure he was alright, but it was the blonde’s expression that shocked him. Steve was very enamoured by the lead, it was a young woman who was very talented and managed to be the lead of such a show at such a young age. Once the show finished, Steve got up and clapped, his heart beating quickly and loudly. The lead took a bow and smiled brightly at the audience. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Rogers, but unfortunately you are not able to meet the star,” the producer apologized.

Steve felt angry, “Do you know who I am? Do you know who my family is?” The blonde had never felt so angry before, but he had to meet the star.

“Mr. Rogers,” an angry voice called out, there stood the world’s most famous ballet teacher, May Melinda, “I’m sure your parents would be so appalled if they ever found out this atrocious behavior of yours.”

“I’m sorry Ms. Melinda,” despite being a tall and well built man, Steve still feared May Melinda as she taught him tap dancing when he was young. “I just wanted to meet the person playing Cinderella.”

“I know you do and so do many others, but unfortunately Ms. Romanoff has no time to meet any of her fans. She has to go back to Long Island because she has school tomorrow.”

“Wait, how old is this lead,” Wanda asked.

Melinda smiled, “She’s 17, but shows much promise as an up and coming prima donna. She only does shows Friday nights and the weekends. I let her stay in my place so her parents don’t have to pay for a hotel.” 

After that night, Steve still thought about the young Ms. Romanoff, he opened his pamphlet and spotted her first name in it.

“Natasha Romanoff,” he smiled, “a beautiful name for a beautiful dancer.”

*****

“Jesus Steve, you’re 38 and still without a girlfriend,” watched his best friend paint a portrait of him, Wanda, their eldest daughter (Stephanie) and youngest son (Zachery).

Steve just rolled his eyes, “I told you, I’m waiting for the right partner.”

Bucky just snorted and sat down on the couch, “You’ll be 60 by the time you find her.”

“Hey some women like older men!”

The other man grinned, “Yeah, older men to call daddy.”

Steve blushed and resumed back to his painting. The two sat in silence before Bucky spoke up again as he noticed a familiar pamphlet.

“So you’re still hung over that Cinderella dancer, aren’t you?”

“So what if I am?”

“Steve, she was 17 back then, please tell me you don’t have any pictures of her.”

The blonde looked at his childhood friend and glared at him, “You know better than anyone else, that my ma taught me better.”

Bucky just shrugged, “Just making sure, I mean I know that sometimes when an artist obsesses over something, they continuously draw their subject.”

“Thanks for making me sound like a stalker Buck,” Steve grumbled.

“Just looking out for you, that’s all. Besides your parents, especially your mom, just worry that’s all. Sure you still look young and you have the whole silver fox thing going, but they just want to know when are you finally going to settle down.”

“I don’t know Buck,” Steve stopped painting, “sometimes you just gotta let fate handle things for you.” Both heard a bark and Steve got up, he noticed Dodger was barking at his cellphone. “Steve Rogers speaking.”

_ “Ah Mr. Rogers, I had hoped I had gotten the right number.” _

“Uh, you’re looking for my father?”

_ “No, I’m looking for Steven Grant Rogers, this is him, is it?” _

“Yes this is him, can I help you with anything?”

_ “This is your former college counselor Mrs. Abbington, I’m calling to talk to you about your former professor Mr. Wentworth.” _

After a few minutes, Steve hung up and Dodger whined. 

“Steve is something the matter?”

“My old art college professor Mr. Wentworth got sent to the hospital due to a stroke. I got called in to be his replacement.”

“But you’re not even a professor!”

Steve shrugged, “I’m not, but I was his student and his TA for a bit.”

“So you’re going to do it?”

“Yeah, I mean this is my college after all and I’m one of their biggest donors. It would be terrible of me to deny their request especially after a terrible incident.”

“Well at least you’ll have your choices of young college women to bang.”

The blonde blushed, “BUCKY!”

*****

“Ah Steve it’s so good to see you,” Mrs. Abbington walked over and hugged the alumni, “I was very delighted to hear back from you once you accepted the offer.”

Steve smiled, “It’s no problem, there were times Mr. Wentworth entrusted his classes to me because he knew that I was passionate about art.”

“Well I’m glad I picked the right person for the job, it also helped that Mr. Wentworth always talked about you when you were still a student.”

The blonde blushed and rubbed the back of his head, “Aw shucks.”

“Well as you know that Mr. Wentworth has a syllabus for his class, and you know I don’t approve of any drastic changes,” Steve nodded and she handed him a small stack of paper, “here’s the name of the students that are in the classes that he teaches.” 

Steve went through the lists as he shuffled the papers. One student caught his eye in the Art in Media 220. “Mrs. Abbington, I know you aren’t too keen on drastic syllabus changes, but I was wondering if I could just do an add on for Mr. Wentworth’s Art in Media 220 class.”

“Oh and what would that be?”

“Besides doing a drawing, painting, or a sculpture and also writing an essay. I was wondering if it would be okay to add other forms of art...like singing or dancing.”

The head of the art department nodded her head, “Well I suppose that’s fine.”

“Thank you Mrs. Abbington,” Steve smiled.

“Oh with that charming boyish smile of yours, still makes me wonder why you’re single,” she gently patted his cheek, making him blush.

*****

Steve began to set his stuff down in Mr. Wentworth’s office, the blonde would be using his former professor’s office for the remainder of the semester. Sitting down, he went through the lists of students until the name he was looking for popped up.

_ Natasha Romanoff _

The first time he saw her was when she was 17, now he was curious to know what she looked like. Three years have passed since he last saw her but that was the last time he ever heard about Natasha. Steve started to go through Wentworth’s notes to see what he covered so far, thankfully most of the subjects were things he was familiar with and the PowerPoints helped a lot too. 

*****

Steve blushed at the attention he was getting during his first class. He was aware of the lustful stares he was receiving but immediately shook his head and started to act professional. What surprised him the most was when one of the female students jokingly (not) asked to call him daddy, he immediately shut that down. It went like that with the next class he had to teach, but luckily he was more composed. Finally his last class of the day was the one he was looking forward to the most. He was used to the stares and the whispers his students did as he walked into the room. When he faced the class, he began to do the roll call and his heart skipped as Natasha announced her presence as he called her name.

Three years made a major difference to her, she was no longer the young girl he had seen in  _ Cinderella _ but now she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Her red hair looked shinier and her emerald eyes were just as captivating. Her outfit did a terrible job at hiding her mature body. Steve had to quickly compose himself and hastily called the next name. Once class was finished, he immediately called out to Natasha.

“Ms. Romanoff,” he felt his heart skip a beat as she turned around, “I heard that you’re a ballet dancer.”

The redhead nodded, “Yes I am, well I was.”

_ Was? _ That confused him. He chuckled to hide his nervousness as he began to speak, “I do hope you’ll choose to do ballet for the final project.”

*****

Steve let out a deep sigh as he finally got home and petted Dodger. His first day as a professor was tasking, still it was worth it especially when he got to reunite with Natasha.

“Maybe it is fate, huh buddy,” he scratched Dodger’s ear before heading to his bedroom. 

He stripped down and headed to the bathroom to shower. His thoughts drifted back to Natasha especially when she saved him from those college boys. He watched as she handled her fellow peers, telling them to back off so Steve wouldn’t get scared. 

“She sure has grown up,” he closed his eyes and imagined her body underneath his own.

_ Steve _

_ Oh Steve _

He wanted to feel her legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded into her with his throbbing cock. Steve felt his own cock twitch at the vivid images his mind was conjuring. He wanted to taste her and worship her. Wanted to hear her call out his name as he pleased her. The blonde grabbed his drooling cock and began to stroke it. His artistic mind conjured all sorts of pleasurable things he would do to his student. 

“Fuck,” he punched the walls of the shower as he realized what he was doing, “get it together Rogers. She’s your student for fuck sake.” 

He hastily finished his shower and pulled on a pair of sweats. Dodger watched as his master laid on the bed and pulled out a sketchbook. His body on autopilot, Steve began to draw someone. Fiery red hair shining as the person danced on the stage. His photographic memory recalled all of the siren’s movements on the stage. Then he found himself drawing the same redhead but standing next to a Porsche. Steve snapped out of his train of thoughts and found himself nearly a half sketchbook full of drawings of Natasha.

“Shit,” he cursed, “I’m acting like a goddamn schoolboy.”

*****

Today was another eventful day for his class. There were times he cursed his gentlemen's side because it attracted women of all ages and most of his female students definitely didn’t hide their lust for him. None of them attracted him…well except for one

_ Natasha Romanoff _

He was the only one he had any attraction and desire for. Not only had she grown into a beautiful young woman but she was smart as a whip. Steve had heard things about the young redhead from other professors. She was also smart enough to become the student council president despite only being in her second year. Steve was impressed with her grades and her gpa. He wanted to pursue a romantic relationship with Natasha, he knew that she was attracted to him as well. The blonde wasn’t stupid but he could see the subtle signs that showed the young woman was interested in him. 

With a sigh, he went back to his paperwork. It would be only a few months until his students had to do their final project but there were only a small handful who knew what they wanted to do. Still he was very eager to hear what Natasha was going to do. While engrossed with his work, a knock was heard on his door.

“Come in!” Appearing into his office was the woman of his dreams. He noticed that she was looking at him carefully especially at his clavicle tattoo. Inwardly the silver fox grinned before speaking. “Ah Ms. Romanoff, how are you doing today?”

They talked about the incident that happened this morning and Steve was happy that her hand was doing okay. What surprised him the most was Natasha telling him about her final project. With a smile he motioned the redhead to take a seat.

“Go ahead Ms. Romanoff, I'm listening.”

A light blush adorned her face, she bit her lip before speaking. “I’d like to dance for the class.”

“Dance?”

“Yes, not any dance, but ballet.”

Steve was feeling giddy but he had to compose himself. “I’m glad Ms. Romanoff, I’m sure the class would enjoy seeing your performance.”  _ And so would I.  _ “Do you know what your ballet would be based off of?”

“Oh yes I do,” a small smirk appeared on her lips, “though I would like to keep it a surprise if that’s okay. And don’t worry professor, I promise it’ll be  _ appropriate _ ,” she winked at him and then got up to leave.

The moment she left his office and closed the door, Steve slumped back and sighed. “That woman is going to be the death of me,” the blonde smiled, “I am curious to know what she’ll be doing.”

*****

“I’m so proud of you!” Pepper hugged the redhead. Natasha was out in the mall with Pepper, Tony, Sam and Maria. “I wish I was in your class to record.”

“Pepper!” Natasha blushed.

Maria just grinned, “How’d Steve take the news?”

“I bet he was excited and probably had an erection,” Tony snickered, making Pepper elbow him in the stomach.

“Do you know what you’ll be doing for your ballet,” asked Sam.

Natasha nodded, “I’m doing a ballet based off of the song ‘The Point of No Return’ from  _ Phantom of the Opera _ .”

“Ooh that’s a hot song,” Maria giggled and wiggled her eyebrows. 

“No wonder you asked us to come to the mall with you today, you’re going to need an amazing outfit that’s seductive but also matured,” Pepper began to think.

“Don’t forget to show him you’re flexible red,” Tony wrapped his arm around Natasha’s shoulder, causing the woman to glare at him. “What I’m just saying!”

*****

The three female friends would go into stores that sold outfits for dancing, so far they hadn’t had any luck for Natasha. It wasn’t until they hit their seventh store that Pepper found something. 

“Hey Natasha come over here!” The redhead headed over to where the other woman was. “I think I got something for you.” Quickly Natasha was handed the dress and shoved into one of the changing rooms.

“Okay girls, how do I look?” Natasha stepped out and both girls grinned.

“I think you look beautiful.”

Maria nodded, “You’re definitely gonna blow Steve away, poor professor might have an erection during your performance.”

Natasha blushed and looked at the mirror, it was a beautiful double cowl mesh maxi dress and in a black cherry color. This definitely was an outfit that was going to go perfect for her performance.

*****

Months had passed since Steve was her substitute professor and her feelings for him were getting stronger. She liked the way his gorgeous blue eyes lit up when he talked about his favorite subject in the class. He was patient when it came to teaching and didn’t hesitate to offer any help. Whenever he showed off his soft side, something inside of Natasha sparked. She could see him act gentle with his own child. That stirred a hunger within her, Natasha wanted to be the one to have Steve’s child.

_ Is that right baby girl _

_ You wanna be filled with daddy’s seed? _

_ Want daddy to breed you and carry daddy’s baby? _

_ Bet you’d look so good carrying daddy’s baby _

She felt herself getting wet with said thoughts. Natasha couldn’t deny that her professor was dangerously attractive. No matter what she did, these thoughts wouldn’t go away. Sometimes she pictured him fucking her on his desk when the class was empty.

The same could be said about Steve. Sometimes when he walked around the campus, he would catch her laughing with her friends. The look of her smiling was forever ingrained into his mind. He sometimes would find her sitting on a bench and reading a book, his heart skipped a beat when the sun would shine on her fiery hair. It was hard to control his desire for her. There were nights he pictured fucking her, making love to her and cuddling with with her. He wanted Natasha more than he ever wanted a woman. 

Steve would wait to make his move.

*****

The time had finally come for the students to present their projects. Steve had to reserve days in the auditorium for some of their presentations. He made sure to prioritize the students who were doing simple presentations that could be done in the class. Steve also messaged the students the days they were going into the auditorium. He enjoyed every single presentation so far and was glad his students were having fun. The professor knew that some of his female students danced in a way to seduce him but it was all in vain, still he praised their performances. Steve enjoyed the performances in which some of his students performed songs or played instruments. 

It was finally the day for Natasha to do her presentation. Everyone was also eager because none of them knew that the redhead could dance. 

“Alright then, our last presenter of the day and project will be Ms. Romanoff. She will be performing a ballet.”

Everyone clapped in their seats as Steve read the tablet. He felt his throat tighten as the former ballet dancer got on stage. Everyone whispered at how beautiful she looked in her outfit.

“Today I will be performing a ballet based off of the song ‘The Point of No Return’ from the  _ Phantom of the Opera _ , I will be dancing to the instrumental version” she did a courtesy and motioned for Maria to start the song. 

Everyone quieted down the moment the song began to play. Steve watched her insentiently as she moved. Her movements made it seem like she was gliding on the stage. The stage light followed every single one of her movements. He could feel his heart pound against his rib cage as the violin and cello began to crescendo. Inwardly Steve growled as he saw some of his male students watch the former professional with lust in their eyes. His eyes went back to the show as some of his students gasped as she leapt across the stage. 

Steve understood the hidden message Natasha was trying to express. He felt happy and cocky that she had chosen this specific song with him in mind. He knew of her attraction towards him, that the desire he had for her, she felt the same way too. The silver fox could feel her eyes on him anytime she had the chance to make sure he was looking. 

How could he not?

Natasha Romanoff was Aphrodite in human form, but more beautiful as she danced. He could feel her sexuality ooze with perfect timing to the song. If it wasn’t for his class, Steve wouldn’t hesitate to strip himself and press herself against him. The desire he had for Natasha was making his head dizzy and could feel his pants tighten. As the song reached his peak, the redhead showed off her more professional moves and flexibility. Steve had to calm himself down before he came in his pants. He wanted her more than ever and the need to have her couldn’t wait any longer. 

He snapped out of his thoughts as the performance ended and his class erupted into cheers and applause. Out of breath and sweating, Natasha smiled and bowed. Steve had to restrain himself and gave a professional applause.

“Well done Ms. Romanoff, well done,” he smiled and saw the mischievous glint in her eyes. “Alright class, that’s it for the day. I’ll be giving your grades next week.” 

*****

Steve began to walk around the class and handed each student their grades. Groups high fived one another and couples hugged, others restrained their excitement. When Steve reached Natasha’s desk, he handed her report, flipped down and winked at her before moving on. The redhead turned it over and was amazed at how well detailed he graded her performance. She was shocked at the drawing of her in the corner and saw a small note underneath it.

_ See me after class _

Natasha’s heart was pounding as the class was over. She had shown Maria and Sam the little note, with Maria giggling and Sam just giving her thumbs up. When her friends were leaving the class they winked at her. Now it was just Natasha and Steve alone in the room.

“That was quite a performance you gave Ms. Romanoff.”

Natasha blushed, “Thank you, it’s been a while since I performed for an audience.”

Steve chuckled, “Well you still got it that’s for sure. I gotta say, it was a lot better than any other performances I’ve seen, and I’ve seen a lot.”

“Oh you flatter me Mr. Rogers. It’s great to be praised by someone known in the world of art.”

The professor blushed lightly, “Guess you found out about that, huh?”

“Well I was curious to know as why Mrs. Abbington chose you and now I know why.” Curiosity filled her mind. “Why did you need to speak to me after class?”

She gasped as his index finger lifted her chin, she could see his blue eyes darken a bit. “I can’t help but notice your attraction to me Ms. Romanoff.”

She blushed, “Well, you do have a lot of female admirers.”

“That I know of, the only one that matters the most is you,” his thumb stroked her bottom lip, “the difference between those female students and you, is….I feel the same way about you too Ms. Romanoff.” She could feel his breath against her lips. 

Her heart was beating rapidly as his face moved close to hers. Her hands found their way onto his dress shirt. She could smell the cologne he was wearing. Up close she could see the grey that blended into the blonde of his hair. His beard tickling her lips a bit. 

“Ms. Romanoff,” he whispered, “I wish to take you out.” He grinned as he pulled back.

“W-what?” She was blushing hard. “I didn’t hear you.”

“I would like to take you out on a date, if that’s alright.”

“Yes that’s fine,” her face was still burning.

Steve was mentally chuckling at her reaction “How about tonight? I’ll have one of my driver’s pick you up. We’ll be going somewhere fancy.”

“Tonight? Fancy?! But I don’t have anything nice to wear!”

The professor chuckled aloud, “No worries I have it taken care of,” he handed her a white box. “You’re friend Maria was very helpful when it came to picking something out for you.”

_ “That explains why I didn’t see her a few days ago,”  _ of course Maria would take the opportunity to help this romance move along, “Thanks Mr. Rogers, do you need my number and address, or did Maria take care of that for you?”

“You’re right about that Ms. Perfect Student,” he winked at her. The blonde leaned down and whispered huskily in her ear, “My driver will come get you at 7pm.” 

Her body shivered at the tone and was left alone in the classroom.

*****

Natasha took a look at herself in the mirror and blushed. The dress was a beautiful burgundy a-line v-neck flock length chiffon dress with sequins with a cape attached. The redhead had applied some light make up and wore a beautiful pair of diamond earrings that Steve had gotten her.

“Something tells me Steve is definitely going to make a move on you tonight.”

Natasha glared at Maria through the mirror, “I can’t believe this was your doing too.”

“Hey I can’t help it, besides he’s really into you Nat.”

The redhead sighed and looked at her reflection one last time. It was a beautiful job and did a wonderful job showing off her curves and assets while providing modesty. It was clear that Steve’s artistic abilities did help him when it came to clothes. Natasha snapped out of her thoughts as she received a message that her driver had arrived. 

“Welp, I’m off.”

“Remember to call him daddy,” Maria shouted as Natasha left the apartment. 

*****

“Ah so you’re the lucky gal that Stevie won’t shut up about,” she saw a handsome man with short brown hair and grey eyes. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Natasha.”

“Um, who are you?”

The man chuckled, “The name’s James Buchanan Barnes, you can call me Bucky if you like.”

“I don’t know how I feel about that, is it okay if I called you James?”

Bucky thought for a bit, “Well normally my wife calls me James, but if that makes you comfortable.”

“Thank you James, are all drivers supposed to be this friendly?”

“Nah, I told the actual driver to have the night off, Stevie doesn’t know I’m here,” he gave her a wink before opening the door for her, “well little miss, it’s time we go.”

*****

Natasha couldn’t help but laugh during the entire car ride. “Wait, so you’re telling me that Mr. Rogers always got into fights?”

“Yup, even when he was a skinny thing, that punk never backed down from anything.”

“It’s weird to think of Mr. Rogers as anything but big,” Natasha blushed at her words, “I mean he doesn’t seem like the type of guy to be skinny.”

Bucky pulled out his phone as they reached a stop light, “Now do you believe me?”

Natasha gasped at the photo, there was a young Bucky and Steve, but what surprised her the most was how her professor used to look. A small lanky boy with a mop of blonde hair. 

“Luckily puberty was generous to him and the guy started filling out,” Bucky put his phone in the passenger seat and started to drive. “GIrls would flock to him and then they started ignoring me,” he snorted. “Of course poor Stevie didn’t know how to talk to them but would always decline. I mean they only showed any real interest in him when he was bigger.”

“I’m sure someone did like Mr. Rogers for who he was.”

“Yeah, he had someone but they broke up. Girl ended up falling for someone else but Steve was happy for her.”

Natasha couldn’t believe it, her professor was a kind man (sure the looks were a bonus but stil) and the thought of someone breaking up with him was unbelievable. 

“Welp, we’re here,” Bucky held the door open for her and Natasha stepped out. “Hey Stevie,” Bucky waved at the blonde who was looking at his phone. 

“Bucky, the hell are you doing here?”

“Well I told the driver to take the night off and wanted to get to know you’re gal,” Bucky placed an arm around the blushing Natasha.

“Buck,” the blonde growled.

Quickly the other man pulled his arm off and held both his hands up in defense, “Easy Stevie, I didn’t do anything, well except tell embarrassing stories about you.”

“YOU DID WHAT?!”

“Well gotta go, I told Wanda I’d pick up dinner on the way home, see ya!” Bucky quickly went back to the car and drove off.

Steve let out a sigh before looking at Natasha. “Ms. Romanoff, I must say you look absolutely beautiful.”

“Thank you,” she blushed and looked at her professor. He was wearing a tuxedo with a black bowtie, his grey blonde hair was slicked back and his beard was trimmed a bit. “You clean up nicely.”

“Why thank you, and how about we drop the formalities, would seem weird if people kept hearing us call one another by our last name.”

“Sounds good.”

Steve held his arm out, “Shall we, Natasha?”

She shivered and definitely not from the cold. The redhead wrapped her arms around his own and smiled. “We shall Steve.”

The professor grinned and guided her into the Lincoln Center Theater.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dessert and dancing lead to something else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we all everyone! The final chapter of "private lessons"! Thank you for commenting and to all the people messaging me on Tumblr. 
> 
> Here we have the long waited smut!!

Natasha was surprised that Steve had managed to get them good seats, well then again, it does pay off to be a well known patron for the arts.

“So Steve, what are we seeing?”

Steve rubbed the back of his head, “ _ Swan Lake _ , I know it’s a bit cliché but it is one of the more famous ballets.”

Natasha just giggled, “That’s alright, it’s actually one of my favorites. I saw it as a little girl and it sparked my love for ballet.”

The two did some small talking before the show began. While Natasha was engrossed with the show, Steve kept stealing glances at his date. The expressions she made were definitely worth it. Her emerald eyes shone brighter than any gem. Once the show was over, Natasha immediately stood up and clapped while Steve smiled before copying her actions.

“It’s still just as magical as it was when I saw it as a little girl.”

Steve puffed his chest out a bit, “I’m glad you enjoyed it, but our night isn’t over yet.”

“No? There’s more?”

The blonde nodded, “We have yet to have dinner.”

“But Mr. Rogers!”

Steve placed his index finger under her chin, “It’s  _ Steve _ remember? Or do I have to teach you how to say my name properly.”

Natasha blushed and pulled away, “You’re an ass, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told,” he playfully winked at her, within a few minutes a silver Aston Martin One 77 showed up, “our ride is here.” A valet came out of the driver seat and handed the professor the keys and was given a nice hefty tip. “Ma’am,” Steve held the door of the passenger seat open.

“Wow, nice car. I’m guessing an Aston Martin One 77,” the redhead asked as she stroked the hood.

Steve grinned, “Yup, took a while to get her, but definitely worth it. I’m surprised you knew what it was.”

“I know my cars, especially sport cars,” she winked at him and got inside the car.

Once he closed the door, the grey blonde immediately went over to the driver side and easily managed to get on the road.

*****

“Jeez Steve you really know how to impress a lady,” Natasha joked once they entered the high end restaurant and he pulled her seat out for her.

“Just wanted to make tonight special,” he smiled at her.

Once Natasha sat, she had a playful smirk on her lips, “Trying to get your student into bed?”

The professor blushed, “No! Of course not.”

“Relax, I’m joking.”

A few minutes later their waiter came over and took their orders for them. Another waiter came over and brought over a bottle of wine that Steve ordered. They both thanked the waiter and started to talk.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve such a treat.”

Steve just chuckled, “Let’s just say, I’ve been wanting to take you out for quite some time.”

“Oh,” Natasha raised a brow, “just for how long?”

“A few years. I first saw your performance in  _ Cinderella _ with a couple of my friends a while back. I was very entranced with your performance.” Natasha blushed at the compliment. “Though I was surprised to find out you were no longer dancing, may I ask why?”

“I had an accident a couple of months after my performance in  _ Cinderella _ , I was coming home from practice in the city, once I got back to the Huntington Train Station and was on the crosswalk to get to the parking lot. A car ran a red light and hit me, I ended up with a shattered leg and a torn achilles. The damage to my leg was bad, I mean I could still dance just not for very long.”

Steve felt awful and placed a comforting hand on her own, “I’m sorry to dig up any bad memories.”

“It’s okay, I mean I’ve been practicing to increase my stamina so I can dance for much longer, but to be a prima donna for a big show….it’s just not in the cards anymore.” Natasha looked up and smiled at Steve. “Though the performance I gave to the class really ignited my love for ballet again.”

“I’m glad it did, you were wonderful. Thank you again for doing it.”

The redhead giggled, “Well it was my genuine pleasure. Did you understand my meaning for my song choice and performance?”

“Well the hidden message definitely was hard for me to decipher but I was able to. The two of us are at the  _ point of no return _ .”

Another giggle escaped her lips, “Nice use of a pun,” Steve shivered as her left foot brushed against his leg, “I just wanted to make my message loud and clear for you.”

“Message definitely received,” he placed one of his hands on her foot and circled the ankle bone. 

Once they finished their meal, Steve also ordered desert for the two to share. A server came back with a chocolate mousse cake with whip cream. Steve took a spoonful and held it to Natasha’s lips.

“Really?”

“Indulge me for a bit.”

Her eyes sparkled mischievously, “Sure thing.” Her lips slowly opened and gently took the piece of cake into her mouth. Steve watched as she savored the rich treat and spotted a bit of whip cream on the corner of her mouth. Natasha smirked and wiped it off with her index finger, bringing said finger to her mouth and seductively licked it. “Good call.”

Steve calmed himself before taking a piece for himself. Natasha decided to stop torturing him as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Once desert was done, Steve paid for their meal while Natasha covered the tip via cash. Before they were leaving, the band was playing a slow song and Natasha smiled at her professor.

“I don’t suppose we could stay for a dance?”

Steve chuckled, “I suppose we could.” He guided her onto the dance floor and the two swayed side to side, enjoying each other’s company. Just when the song ended, the tempo picked up a bit and the singer’s voice from a sweet melody to a sultry jazz tone.

“One more dance professor,” Natasha whispered.

“As you wish.”

This time Natasha led the two and Steve felt himself being seduced. Whenever he pulled her close to him, Natasha pulled away. It was a game of cat and mouse. The redhead found herself tingling from the lingering touches her professor gave her. His baby blue eyes were getting darker from being aroused. The woman singing was definitely sparking the fire inside of them. Both teacher and student barely noticed the audience that was gathered around them. It wasn’t until the song was done that the sound of applause made its presence known. They both smiled at each other as their bodies pressed against one another. No longer able to contain the feelings deep inside, Natasha pulled Steve down for a kiss and everyone clapped and whistled. 

“I still got room for a second round of desert,” she whispered hotly against his lips.

Steve grinned and dragged her out of the restaurant. The valet was quick to grab Steve’s car and the professor gave him a hefty tip. Natasha giggled as she slid into the car and Steve got into the passenger seat. Once they were both secure, Steve sped into the streets. The blonde was barely paying attention when Natasha began to stroke him through his dress pants.

“Easy there Miss Romanov, don’t want to distract the driver.”

“Maybe I should teach the professor on how to pay attention to the road,” she nibbled on the flesh of his ear before nipping on his neck. Steve accidentally accelerated too quickly before slowing down a bit. “You got a student on board Mr. Rogers.”

They were at a red light and Natasha looked around to make sure no one was paying attention before grinning at Steve. The redhead kissed him gently on the cheek before leaning down and nuzzling his clothed crotch. Steve gripped the steering wheel tightly as she began to unzip his pants and pull his cock out.

“My, my, what a grade A cock you have Mr. Rogers,” she gave the throbbing organ a gentle kiss. Natasha giggled as a car honked behind them. “Looks like the light is green Mr. Rogers. Remember to pay attention to the road.”

“Fuck,” he moaned as he began to drive before the car honked at him again. He was barely paying attention, but luckily he knew the roads and could easily get back to his place. 

Natasha’s mouth felt incredible, she worked him with ease. Every now and then, her teeth would gently scrape the sides of his cock. Steve had to control himself, especially thrusting his cock all the way into his student’s mouth. 

Natasha was enjoying torturing her handsome professor. She had managed to get a good look at his cock before taking him into her mouth, nice and long and definitely thick enough that she would be deliciously stretched. Taking his entire cock was no big feat but managed to get all of him in her mouth. He tasted wonderfully especially when spurts of come coated her tongue. She reveled in the fact that Steve couldn’t do anything except pay attention to the road. Her eyes would peer up and see his jaw tick whenever she licked him. He might have power in the classroom, but right now she had power over him. The moment the car came to a stop, Steve immediately came into her mouth, Natasha had prepared for this moment. She savored the ropes of come hitting her tongue and the back of her throat. Steve had his hand on the back of her head even after he stopped, she knew that there was a car next to them. Once he started the car, his hand left her head as a sign that she could come up.

“So how’d I do professor,” she asked after tucking his cock back inside his pants.

“I’d give you an A+ on a stellar performance Ms. Romanoff,” he gave her a cocky grin, “but I’ll be sure to return the favor once we get to my place.”

It didn’t take them long for them to reach a very modern apartment complex. Steve parked the car in parking lot and immediately led Natasha to the front lobby. The professor greeted the doorman and the receptionist before dragging his student to the elevator. Once they got in Steve pressed Natasha against the wall and kissed it. The young woman moaned as he rubbed against her. Natasha felt herself getting wet as her professor devoured her. The elevator dinged as they reached their destination and Steve quickly opened his apartment door, Natasha was stunned. It surprised her that his apartment was cleaned and not full of stuff, then again her professor was a man with artistic sense.

“No surprise that you got a penthouse.”

Steve rubbed the back of his head, “Yeah I like the view that I get with it.” A bark was heard and a ball of brown and white made its way towards them. “I hope you aren’t allergic to dogs.”

“No I’m not, but I’m a bit of a cat person,” Natasha crouched down and petted the dog, “got a name?”

“Dodger.”

She grinned at him, “After the dog in the  _ Oliver and Company _ or the old Brooklyn team?”

“Both I suppose.”

“Well aren’t you a handsome fellow Dodger,” the dog happily barked at Natasha as she scratched him. 

“Don’t forget I’m here,” Natasha let out a surprise yelp as Steve picked her up bridal style, “you can have all day to coddle Dodger tomorrow, but tonight you’re mine.”

Natasha blushed as he growled the last few words and carried her through his apartment. He kicked a door open (which she supposed was his) and then kicked it closed. The professor placed her onto the bed, kicked his shoes off before climbing over her. Natasha grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him down for a kiss. They both broke apart and together they got rid of Natasha’s dress. Steve’s eyes widened at the sight before him. His own student laying on his bed, red hair spread out, wearing nothing but matching lacy undergarments. He felt his pants tighten at the sight of her chest heaving up and down as she breathed.

“You look so beautiful Natasha,” he whispered against her mouth and kissed her hotly.

She moaned as his tongue entered her oral cavity. His artistic hands roamed over the exposed skin, memorizing every dip and curve. Steve pulled back and got off the bed to take off her heels before slowly crawling back on. He moved like a predator, he leaned down to kiss the inside of her right thigh and nuzzled her soaking panty. Natasha lifted her hips thus allowing Steve to easily take her underwear off and throw it somewhere in his room. 

“A natural redhead through and through,” he smiled up at his and his right index finger curled one of her dark pubes. “It’s time to reward you for your earlier performance.”

Natasha gasped as his hot mouth made contact with her pussy. She could feel the hair of his beard brushing against her nether regions as he lapped at her dripping core. His mouth felt so much better than her own fingers when she pleased herself. Her own hands reaching for her bra covered breasts to play with them. Steve looked up and inwardly groaned at the sight of Natasha massaging her breasts. He moved his tongue away from her pussy to have his lips wrap around her throbbing clit. Natasha’s back arched off the bed as two of his thick fingers slipped inside of her. Steve would lick and suck at her clit while his fingers stretched her out. The redhead’s hips began to move against her professor as he continued to please her. The moans she was letting out was like music to Steve’s ears and wanted to hear more. He added a third finger making Natasha wail out and come on all three of them. The blonde pulled out his slick covered fingers and cleaned them off, barely giving Natasha time to breathe, his mouth went back onto her pussy to lap up the remaining juices. Once he cleaned up, he kissed her, allowing Natasha to taste herself while Steve took off her bra. 

“You’re absolutely gorgeous,” he pulled away to have his thumb brush against her bottom lip.

“Don’t keep me waiting daddy,” she whispered hotly. 

Steve’s eyes dilated and his baby blue eyes became dark at the words. He pulled away and gained his footing on the bedroom floor. His eyes never left his student as he began to take his clothes off. Natasha watched with rapt attention as her professor began to undress himself. A cocky smirk made its way on his lips as he was getting rid of his dress shirt. Her breathing hitched as he revealed not only his perfectly chiseled body but the clavicle tattoo he had. Steve wasted no time getting rid of his dress pants and boxer briefs. Natasha blushed as she finally got a good view of his cock. It was leaking pre-come and was standing up while surrounded by curls of dark blonde pubes. Steve’s thumb spread the drooling come over his cock, making it nice and slick. 

“Does my baby girl want daddy’s cock?” Oh god, her professor was really playing into her fantasy. “Speak up sweetie. Tell daddy what you want.”

“I want daddy’s cock in me!” Natasha’s body became extremely flustered. 

Steve chuckled and with a predatory gait, walked back to the bed and his body covered her own. His hand cupped the right side of her face and gave her a loving and gentle look.

“I’m giving you one last chance to back out. Once I start, I won’t be able to stop myself Natasha.” 

The redhead pulled at the crucifix he was wearing around his neck. She kissed him with all the love she had for her professor. They pulled away and her eyes sparkled with the love she had for him. 

“I don’t want you to stop Steve. I want you to take me and make me yours. Don’t worry about protection, I’m on the pull” The older man shivered as his student stroked his cock. “I want you to fuck me daddy and come inside of me.”

With a growl Steve kissed her with hunger making her moan hotly into the kiss. He rubbed his cock against her dripping pussy, allowing her slick to lube his cock before pressing inside of her. Natasha moaned loudly as the head of his cock pushed back the lips of her pussy. Steve bit back a groan as he entered her inch by inch, he could feel how tight she was and fuck he wanted to push all the way inside of her. His hands gripped the sheets below her to hold himself back. They both groaned together as Steve was fully seated. He allowed her some time to adjust to his size before moving. The professor started with a slow pace, wanting to savor the feel of her hot walls wrapping around his cock. 

Natasha felt like she was in heaven, the  _ boys _ she had slept with never made her feel this wonderful. She loved the feel of her professor inside of her and was glad she was on the pill, because the man taking her raw would never feel as good as if they had used a condom. Steve had her legs over his shoulder as he began to change his pace. It was becoming a bit fast and slightly rougher. 

“God baby girl you feel so good around daddy’s cock. Daddy’s so glad he can take you raw and pour all of his come inside of your womb.”

Natasha had unlocked something primal inside of Steve and tonight his desires were making themselves known. The redhead wanted him as much as he wanted her. The thought of Steve’s hot come inside of her made her clamp tightly around his cock. Steve growled and changed his movements. Thanks to the slight curve of his cock, he was able to press against her g-spot a lot easier. Natasha had never felt so good in life until now, she never thought she would fall in love with her professor and was also able to release her desires. She wanted to be with Steve till the end of time. Just the thought of marrying him and carrying his children made her eyes tear up. Steve saw the tears and gently brushed them away, kissing her and his huge body shielding her from the world. 

“Are you close love,” his personality did a total 180 from before. He had shown her his desires and now he was showing her his heart. “You feel so good love,” he nuzzled her neck as his pace stayed the same but there was no roughness behind it.

“Steve,” she moaned as her walls were clenching around him.

She could feel the fire inside of her stomach reaching its peak. Steve brought one of his hands between them and circled her clit with his thumb. Natasha moaned and her breasts brushed against his abs. He looked down, taking in the sight of his student losing herself to overwhelming pleasure. Steve did nothing but whisper words of endearment into her ear. As he placed a loving kiss on her neck, Natasha came instantly. He groaned against her skin as his cock twitched and his come shooting into her womb. The young woman let out a small whimper as her body trembled in the result of another climax. Both lovers panted heavily as their climaxes subsided. 

“I love you Natasha,” he brushed away a stray hair.

Natasha blushed and smiled up at her professor, “I love you too Steve,” she felt the man begin to pull out and ended up wrapping her legs around his waist, “stay inside?”

Steve just chuckled, “Of course.” Somehow without pulling out, Steve managed to get them both under the covers. 

*****

“And with that said, I’m afraid this is the end of this class and semester.”

Some students cheered while others groaned in disappointment (more likely the female students did) as Steve gave them words of advice for their studies and the world of art. He smiled as each student left, some came up to him and thanked him for a fun time. Some of his riskier female students tried to give him their phone numbers, but Steve turned them down gently. Once everyone was gone and the door was closed, he went to his desk and sat back down.

“I’m going to miss this class.”

“Well at least we can always see each other outside of school,” a pair of slim arms wrapped around his neck, “that means I get you all to myself.”

“Ms. Romanoff, is that an offer.” Steve pulled the redhead to his lap.

Natasha grinned and pecked the tip of his nose, “I think you mean, Mrs. Future Rogers,” she began to unbutton his shirt and kissed him.

Steve chuckled and let his fiancé have her way with him. After their night of lovemaking, Natasha and Steve managed to keep their relationship underwraps. Of course the only ones that knew of this were Natasha’s close friends and Bucky and his wife. Steve had received a call that Mr. Wentworth was fully recovered and would be returning the next semester. Then Steve got a call from Howard Stark, saying that he wanted to sponsor Steve after the professor had given a Tony a wonderful painting of Mrs. Stark as a birthday gift. This also allowed Steve to finally show off some of his works in the MoMA. And then after three months of getting together, Steve had proposed to Natasha at the same restaurant where they had their first date. 

“Well then Mrs. Rogers, how about we do an early celebration of me no longer being your professor.”

Natasha grinned up at him, she got onto his desk and spread her legs. She was wearing a pencil skirt but what shocked Steve was that she wasn’t wearing anything under it. “Sounds good to me daddy.”

Steve groaned and immediately lunged at her, she squealed as he nuzzled her pussy before lapping at the folds. Natasha had to bite back a moan as her fiance ate her out. The thought of them being caught and doing such a thing in school made Natasha come extremely quick. The sound of Steve slurping up her juices filled the empty classroom. Steve stood up and kissed his lover with his juice stained lips. 

“Fuck me daddy,” she moaned into the kiss.

With a growl, Steve had her flipped over so her ass was sticking out. Quickly he pulled himself out of his pants and thrusted himself. Natasha moaned as he filled her up. The bare classroom was filled with the sound of skin hitting skin and Natasha’s muffled moans and Steve’s low growls. The professor never thought he would end up falling in love with one of his students, but he knew Natasha was the one for him. His hand stroked her flat stomach and his cock hardened at the image of the redhead being pregnant with his child one day. Both lovers came at the same time, Steve stayed inside of her as he sat back down on his chair. Natasha leaned up and nuzzled his grey blonde beard. 

“I love you my sexy silver fox.”

Steve just chuckled and placed a loving kiss on her head, “I love you too my ballerina.” 

*****

_ 3 years later _

Natasha breathed heavily as she stood straight back up from bowing in front of the audience. She smiled at the crowd as they all stood up and applauded. During the summer and before she started her fourth and final year in college, Natasha got surgery for her leg. While it may never completely heal from the damage, with the help of Dr. Cho, Natasha was able to dance again but for smaller production companies. Still her dream of professional dancing came true. After meeting up with her costars and May, Natasha was led outside of the theater and was met with a much smaller and heartfelt applause. There was a group with her friends and family, but one stood out to her the most was a tall man with grey blonde hair holding a smaller blonde boy in his arms. 

“There she is! The prima donna herself. James can you say hi to mommy.” Steve held their son’s chubby hand and waved for the young boy.

Natasha smiled brightly and ran over to them. “Hi baby,” she cooed at their son.

“Momma pretty!” James smiled and clapped. 

“You’re right about that James,” Steve kissed his son’s head. “You did wonderful Natasha.”

“Yeah little red, the old man couldn’t keep his eyes off you,” Tony snickered.

“Oh hush Tony,” Pepper slapped her boyfriend’s chest.

“Sam and I agreed to take little James here for the night, so the parents can  _ celebrate _ ,” Maria took the young Rogers from her former professor’s arms.

“Hey that’s my namesake, and I should have the right to watch him,” Bucky was about to reach for James until Sam glared at the older man.

“No way! You already got kids of your own, besides you get to watch James nearly everyday!” Sam argued.

“You calling me a hog bird brain?!”

“Dad, stop you’re embarrassing us,” both Bucky and Wanda’s kids whined.

Wanda just giggled, “Dear, act your age please.”

“They started it,” Bucky huffed and pouted.

“Hey I’m the godfather, don’t I get a say,” asked Tony.

“Please metalhead, if you got James for the night, the kid would end up halfway to Mars,” teased Bucky.

The two parents watched as most of their friends left with the exception of Maria and Sam. 

“Alright Mr. Rogers, don’t be too harsh on tonight’s lesson,” Maria winked at the older man, making Sam laugh as they got into their car with James now in Maria’s arms.

“Bye momma! Bye dadda!”

“Bye James!” Both parents watched as Natasha’s friends drove off. 

The redhead turned around and grinned at her husband. “Looks like I got lucky.”

“Oh? Lucky how?”

Steve shivered as his wife stroked his chest through her shirt. “I get to have fun with a silver fox and a DILF.” She reached up to whisper into her husband’s ears. “I can’t wait for daddy to fuck me hard tonight.”

The older man couldn’t help but chuckle, “Baby girl, I’ll make sure you won’t get to walk straight at all tomorrow.”

*****

This isn't the end to the silver fox Steve series, in fact I will be starting up another project called "caught in the web" it is a SHIELD AU in which Steve was never frozen and continues to work for the SSR now turned SHIELD under the codename Nomad. While he would technically be in his 80s he will physically look like in his early 40s, he will have his Nomad/Infinity War look ofc with the greys in his hair and beard. In this fic, it is Steve that brings Natasha to SHIELD instead of Clint. 

Here’s a preview for “caught in the web”

Steve looked around in the abandoned area. Instinctively he raised his shield as something lunged at him from the side. The momentum managed to push him back a bit, but he lowered his shield and got a good look at the perpetrator. 

“So they really did send an American to bring me in,” a thick Russian accent spoke out.

Standing across from him was the most beautiful woman Steve had ever seen. What stood out to him the most was her fiery red hair.

“I’m guessing you’re the Black Widow, huh?”

She smirked at him, “And you’re Captain America. The public files say you’re dead but I’ve seen enough footage to know that there’s only one person who can wield that shield like you can.”

“I mean, anyone can use this thing as good as him.”

“True,” she shrugged, “but that shield is an extension of yourself, just like this gun is for me.” The Black Widow whipped out her glock and began to fire rounds at Steve.

He quickly got his shield up and used it to block any of the bullets that were firing at him. He felt a hand on his wrist and threw the figure over. With the grace of a cat, the woman landed on her feet and charged at Steve. They exchanged flurry of punches until the redhead managed to disarm Steve’s shield. Still even without it, the blonde was capable of hand to hand combat. Once again, he managed to get away from her, until the woman ran up to and had her thighs wrapped around his neck to throw him onto the ground. 

Steve grunted as he was pinned with the Russian grinning on top of him.

“Not bad American,” she purred. “But next time, I would prefer it if you didn’t pull your punches.” Her lips gently brushed against his cheek and the woman was gone in an instance.

Steve was stunned until someone was calling for him in his comms. 

_ “Rogers, Rogers are you there?” _

“Yeah I’m here, I’m here.”

_ “Where is the Black Widow?” _

“Gone sir.”

_ “Motherfucker, alright report back to base.” _

“Yes sir, Director Fury.”


End file.
